Touko Fukawa/Genocide Jill
Touko Fukawa is one of the six main characters from the DanganRonpa ''series. She has the title '''Ultimate Writing Prodigy' and she suffers from multi-personality disorder. Her other personality comes out when she sneezes, or upon seeing blood (which also makes her faint prior). That other personality is known as Genocide Jill,(also known as Genocide Jack or Genocider Syo) who has the title Ultimate Murderous Fiend. In the game, she and Jill are voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese version of the game, and by Amanda Céline Miller in the English version of the game. In the anime, she and Jill are voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Carli Mosier in the English version of the anime. History She is a gloomy novelist with a persecution complex. One of her romance novels, 'Before the Sea's Scent Fades Away', was a huge hit that managed to make fishermen become popular with teenage girls for a few months. Despite her young age, she has already won several awards and is constantly on the top selling list. Touko survived the final trial and escaped with the other survivors at the end of the game. Appearance Fukawa is always seen in an attire that consists of a dark female Japanese sailor school uniform, worn with a noticeably lengthy skirt compared to the other girls (and Fujisaki), and her glasses. The length of her skirt is related to her dissociative personality disorder. She has long, dark aubergine hair worn in twin braids. Genocide Jill's appearance is much like Fukawa's since she is still technically Fukawa, however some things differ and her general composure changes. Her eyes become red and she usually wears a wild facial expression, coupled with her long tongue that hangs out over her sharp teeth. She also has tally-mark kanji characters carved onto her upper thighs, one for each victim she murders. Personality Due to her severe persecution complex that originated from the bullying that she had to live through early in life, Fukawa is highly suspicious of other people, frequently accusing them of thinking bad things about her; her unusually quick tendencies to self-victimize quickly characterized her interactions with most of Class 78. Because of that, Fukawa was more anti-social and would rather be a blind follower of the group, even if the populist ideas clearly did not fit the situations. For instance, during the First Trial, Fukawa quickly judged Naegi as a killer just because Maizono was in "his" bathroom, before he explained that Maizono had switched rooms with him. Being a fan girl to her self-professed Prince Charming, Togami, Fukawa could often be seen stalking him, seeing him as the "ideal boyfriend". After the revelation of her counterpart, Genocide Jill, Fukawa's crush on Togami took on a more distinctively sexual undertone, and she was depicted as being capable of neither proper judgement, nor of control over her perverse fantasies. Her obsession towards Togami was her major motivator to action, to the point of inflicting hurt on others, as she notably did to Asahina (in the form of Genocide Jill), cutting Asahina on her arm in revenge for Asahina slapping Togami over his antagonising the exposed mole that was Oogami. Fukawa was known to be extremely hemophobic. Any sight of blood would make her faint, causing a part of her known as Genocide Jill to awaken. Unlike Fukawa, Genocide Jill is very loud and straight to the point. Willing to give anything away, in Fujisaki's murder trial she reveals (almost) everything about herself. She obsesses over Togami, using honorifics such as "-sama" which indicates that she has a submissive side - as this honorific is used primarily in addressing people much higher in rank than oneself. She is also quite lewd at times, not hesitant to harass Asahina over her figure or make inappropriate remarks to other characters. Jill is a self-proclaimed fujoshi and says that she only kills cute boys who 'turn her on.' It is revealed in the final chapter that although her alternate personality had her memories of her past stolen, Genocide Jill still remembers due to the fact that the two personalities have the same knowledge, but not the same memory. When shown the images of the outside world, Genocide Jill identifies that as the disaster that happened to the world as a result of "The World's Most Despair-Inducing Incident". Gallery Touko_Fukawa.jpg Genocider_Syo.png Jill and Makoto in the Biology Lab.jpg Genocider anime.jpg Touko Fukawa DR1.png Toko looking a picture.jpg Fukawa and Byakuya in ep 13.jpg Trivia *Fukawa's last name consists of the characters for "rotten" and "river". "Fu" is also the first character in the word fujoshi, a term Genocide Jill used to describe herself and Fukawa. *Her murderous identity's Japanese name can be alternatively romanized as "Genocider Shou" or "Genocider Sho". *Her English identities - "Genocider Jack" and "Genocider Jill" - are likely references to the "Jack and Jill" nursery rhyme. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Antagonists Category:Lethal Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:False Antagonist Category:Dissociative Category:Poor Category:Obsessed Category:Mutated Category:Fighter Category:Egomaniacs Category:Stalkers Category:Siblings